1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle in which an air cleaner is disposed on a down tube that extends downward from a steering head pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
A straddle-type vehicle such as an underbone motorcycle often includes an air cleaner disposed on a down tube that extends downward from a steering head pipe. For example, the air cleaner may be disposed in front of the down tube, and an engine (funneled wind target member) disposed beneath the air cleaner (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3586740, page 4, FIG. 3).
However, because a pair of front forks rotatably supporting a front wheel are disposed in front of the funneled wind target member, the amount of running wind that is funneled to the funneled wind target member is limited, and sufficient running wind is not always funneled to the funneled wind target member. In addition, because the air cleaner is disposed above the funneled wind target member, it is extremely difficult to move the funneled wind target member upward.